Bad Business
Overview :"Madeleine suddenly abandoned her shop and vanished, leaving only a dagger behind. Perhaps she's caught up in some kind of trouble..." Madeleine has gone missing, and is wanted by the Gran Soren guard. Seek her out. Walkthrough This quest becomes available during Stage 5 of the game, after completing the two storyline quests The Wyrmking's Ring and Pride Before a Fall. However, two previous side quests involving Madeleine (Guard Duty and Chasing Shadows) must also have been completed. The quest is initiated upon entering Madeleine's shop in Gran Soren. A citizen named Katlyn will appear and tell the Arisen that Madeleine has run into some trouble and has gone into hiding. Madeleine's Divine Razors sitting on the counter are part of the quest. Be sure to pick them up to increase affinity with Madeleine. Inquire After Madeleine In order to track down Madeleine, speak with the townspeople of Gran Soren. Go to Arsmith's Alehouse near Fountain Square and speak with both Arsmith and Nettie. They will relay some information on Madeleine's whereabouts. Seek Out Madeleine in Gran Soren Speaking with Guston and Ser Raulin will direct the investigation to the lower levels of Gran Soren, the Aqueduct. Upon arrival at the Aqueduct, a cutscene will play showing Madeleine leaving Gran Soren through the east exit. Follow her through the east exit. Outside, head to the right to discover Madeleine hiding behind a boulder. Madeleine recounts her legal troubles and why she is running away. Returning her Divine Razors will increase her Affinity level. Guards will then approach and Madeleine attempts to hide. Ser Marcas asks if Madeleine has been hereabouts. Whatever the Arisen decides, Madeleine will express her gratitude and ask for 50,000 Gold in travel expenses. Giving her the money will again increase Madeleine's Affinity level. Madeleine then leaves and the quest completes. Outcomes Once this quest has been initiated, Madeleine and her shop will be generally unavailable until after the Dragon is defeated (Post-Game). There are then two possible outcomes : *If the quest is completed Madeleine will move to Cassardis in the post-game, and continue selling her wares there. *If the quest is not completed, Madeleine will move to the fields in Gran Soren in the post-game, but will not sell any items. If the quest was not initiated at all, however, she will move to the fields in Gran Soren in the post-game and will continue to sell her wares there. Notes *Not returning the Divine Razors and or not loaning Madeleine any gold do not cause the quest to fail. *This quest is a good opportunity to increase Madeleine's Affinity level, which has the side effect of her offering an expanded inventory in Post-Game. *This is the only time the Divine Razors (fairly unremarkable daggers) may be obtained. If the daggers were returned to Madeleine, the daggers may be re-obtained when the quest appears again in a New Game Plus. Weapons cannot be forged. **The Divine Razors must not be enhanced if they are to be returned to Madeleine. *Just like Madeleine's request for 1,000 Gold during the quest Guard Duty, there is no return on the 'loan' of the 50,000 Gold. *If the Arisen has high affinity with Madeleine the quest may be cancelled during or on completing the quest Deny Salvation due to Madeleine becoming involved in events elsewhere. (See beloved for more details potential spoilers.) Category:Quests Category:Sidequests